


宣示主權

by c4445698



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, tag的斜線不是攻受, 宣示主權
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: LoT S3E4衍生從結尾的電影之夜開始Mick Rory/Ray Palmer 斜線代表攻受





	宣示主權

**Author's Note:**

> 西裝頭只有我能殺 By Mick Rory  
> 然後Ray還回答謝謝  
> 你們是有什麼問題(萌到尖叫

「你和Rory在一起嗎？」當他們在看Singing in the Rain時，Zari問著Ray。  
正吃著爆米花的Ray被這句話弄到嗆到，然後驚訝地看著他，表現出為什麼你會這麼問的表情。  
「一間廁所可以得出很多結論，早上時候我跳過你們沒說，畢竟我總覺得你和他的事情抖出來不太好。」  
「呃……我們沒有在廁所──搞過。」  
「開玩笑的，我那天晚上在船上亂繞看到的，你從他房裡出來。」Zari說著。  
「喔、嗯……你不會，說出去，對吧？」Ray的表情變得有些奇妙和害怕，Zari搖搖頭。  
「看你這反應，其他人都不知道？」Ray搖頭，「Mick說要保密，他有點──大男人主義，他不想讓別人知道他和男人在上床。」  
「就一個無惡不作的罪犯來說，這有點奇妙，還是因為你們過去的人都那麼保守？我記得2016年通過了同性婚姻啊？我以為那很開放。」  
「可能對他來說吧，我也不知道。」Ray把注意力放回電影，Zari也是，但一分鐘後她又開口說：「Rory應該滿喜歡你的。」  
Ray倒是笑了起來，「這不可能，我們第一次上床他就說了，我們的關係只是床伴，雖然他當初的原話更難聽一點。」  
「不，我滿確定他其實挺喜歡你的，他看起來不像是會讓隨便一個人走進他房裡或是待在他身邊的，一定是有足夠信任以及你真的很無害才會這樣。」Zari塞了一口爆米花，「我也是罪犯，我知道罪犯的想法。」  
Ray笑了起來，『足夠信任和很無害。』光是足夠信任這句話就表達了一切，Ray甚至於有點滿足，不過他不會問Mick這件事情，問出口了肯定不會是什麼好回答。  
「不過你們是從什麼時候開始的？」  
「一年多前，我之前失去了我的戰衣，他失去了他最好的戰友，酒喝多了就不小心發生了，因為我們平時都在處理時空問題，也很少有時間找正常交往對象之類的，所以就這麼維持這種關係下去了。」  
「你喜歡他，不過他把你當床伴。」  
Ray沒有否認這點，也許是潛移默化的情況，畢竟他在和肯德拉分手之後就沒談過什麼感情，而Mick只是剛好在那時間出現的人罷了。  
「他對你有很重的佔有欲，你不覺得他特別針對你？」  
「他的習慣而已，他看不習慣我這種沒什麼案底的人，每個英雄都是他的敵人。」  
「不，他特別針對你，表示他把你看得很重要，他可能年齡智商是兒童，我以前在書裡看過，小孩子會為了引起喜歡的人注意而欺負他。」  
Ray倒是沒什麼想法，畢竟Mick是真的比較愛針對他而已，雖然Nate上船後有比較分散了。  
Zari突然在他臉上親了一下，Ray又一次驚訝地看著他，「做個小實驗而已，相信我，明天整艘船的人都會知道你是他的人。」  
Ray那時候不知道那是什麼意思，直到電影撥放完畢，他們各自收拾，Ray也回到房間準備休息時，Mick進來了，不論是他房間還是身體。  
通常他們有一種協議，不會在對方房間過夜，所以每次就是做完就散，直到這次，Nate來他房間叫他起床時，看見一個衣衫不整的Mick和一個明顯就是被搞過的Ray，他們的關係才完全曝光。


End file.
